The characteristics of steroid hormone binding to protein will be studied by use of a series of in vitro interaction systems of increasing complexity. This includes water (solubility determinations), free amino acids, aromatic amino acid peptides, polyamino acids and specific high affinity plasma steroid binding proteins. The minimal organized structure necessary for steroid complex formation will be determined. Kinetic and equilibrium studies will be included.